


Thinking With Portals

by JackieJameson



Category: RWBY
Genre: Creampie, Futanari, Impregnation, Other, Portals, Selfcest, Wormhole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23021098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackieJameson/pseuds/JackieJameson
Summary: Weiss brings home a device of immense scientific importance. Ruby does lewd things with it.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Ruby Rose (RWBY)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 96





	Thinking With Portals

Thinking with Portals

  
Once again, it was another lazy afternoon for the members of team RWBY. A warm, gentle breeze blew through the open window of their dorm as they engaged in their usual day-off routines. Blake was reading yet another breathless romance novel, tucked ever so slightly in the corner of her bed so as to discourage any over the shoulder peeking. Yang was shouting energetically at her scroll, watching the title match of some no doubt exciting huntsman dual. And the young leader of team RWBY, Ruby Rose was gently and methodically cleaning the various components of her beloved weapon Crescent Rose. The only member missing from the relaxation session was the venerable Weiss Schnee.  
She had left earlier in the morning to retrieve a package delivered from her home in Atlas. She had been mute on the exact specifics, but had assured the team that it would be a fantastic surprise.  
The door to their shared dorm swung open as Weiss demurely strode in, a somewhat discrete package under her arm. Ruby had turned at the sound of the door, and Weiss could only take a few steps before her “esteemed” leader was in her face, a childlike curiosity plastered to _her_ face.

  
“Ohhhhh, what is it, what is it?” she exclaimed, her attention shifting back and forth between her friend and the mystery package.

  
Weiss took a measured step back and held aloft the package.  
“Behold, the latest advancement in Dust technology, courtesy of the fine minds at the Schnee Dust Company.” With a deft hand she removed the packaging to reveal a box, then opened the box to reveal . . .

  
“What are they?” Yang asked, head peering over the edge of her bunk bed.

  
Inside the box was a pair of intricately filigreed disks, each about six inches in diameter, with most of the center taken up by a shutter like that of a camera lens. Weiss grabbed the disks and pressed a small button on the side of each one. The shutters opened, revealing an opaque, silvery shimmer.

“The Trans-Spatial Displacement Apparatus,” Weiss said, a proud smirk drawn across her face. “Observe.”

  
Weiss placed one of the disks on the nearby desk. She then took her hand and moved it through the other disk. Instead of appearing out the other end, her hand slipped through the disk on the table.  
Her teammates gaped at the blatant disregard for the laws of physics, clearly they were witnessing a crime against nature and the Brothers themselves.

  
“Neat.” Yang said, returning to her apparently more interesting video.

  
“That is quite something.” Blake agreed, returning to her smutty literature.

  
Weiss pouted and turned to Ruby, surely she could be trusted to have an animated response. But Ruby was simply staring at the hand on the desk. While Weiss smugly nodded thinking she had been stunned silent (for once) by the marvel of it and moved to return the disks to their case, placing it under her be. The truth, however, was far stranger. Dark gears were turning in the young girl’s mind. Dark Dirty gears

It had been five agonizing days till Ruby could execute her plan. The rest of her team were gone, each with their own tasks for the day, each apologetic for leaving their leader behind. But Ruby could scarcely care less. After painfully waiting a half hour after they left, straining against herself, Ruby took the plunge.

She slowly striped her uniform off, clothes tossed recklessly aside till she stood their in naught but her panties. Panties which at this point were absolutely BULGING. As it turned out, the young huntress had been blessed with not only a tight, beautiful pussy. The gods in their infinite wisdom gifted her a thick, powerful dick as well, and Ruby all throughout her adolescence had made herself very familiar with both.

But today was the day she didn’t know she’d been waiting for her whole life. Her hands trembled as she grabbed the box out from under Weiss’ bed, opened it, and revealed the instrument of her destiny.

She laid down on her teammates bed and slowly pulled her panties down her slender legs, and gently rubbed her moist slit as she powered on the disks. It was now or never. She ran her hand, now quite slick, over her quickly growing cock. The thought of what she was about to do, the immorality of it all had her positively throbbing. Slowly the disk descended down the length of her shaft, and sure enough it rose from the disk resting on the bed.

She let the input disk rest against her pubic mound as she grabbed the disk that now held her dick. As she brought it up to her face, she felt the air moving against her sensitive glands and shivered. This was real, it was really her own cock inches now from her face. She slowly brought it to her lips, and gave it a quick kiss. Her hips bucked and just with that she fell into depravity.

She stuck out her tongue and ran it along her dick, the salty flavor of her own precum filled her senses while the pleasure she felt clouded her mind. She needed more. She opened her mouth and shoved her dick down her own throat as far as she could. Her throat muscles clamped around the thick invader, the hot and wet sensation quickly overshadowed any discomfort. Her mind constantly bounced between the lewd taste on her tongue, and the overwhelming pleasure surrounding her cock.

Her other hand had been gently massaging her budding breast, but she needed more. She briefly cupped and fondled her tense nutsack before slipping her hand underneath to finger her now gushing snatch. More and more she was lost to the pleasure of it, her fingers a blur in her pussy while her other hand all but jammed her own dick down her throat. Then all at once the pleasure ripped through her nubile body. Her legs tensed and her hips bucked, she brought the edge of the disk to her nose, her cock lodged down her throat as her orgasm erupted forth, spewing gob after stringy gob of cum into her stomach.

After the first couple spurts, she brought her dick out just enough to catch the last few clumps on her tongue. She raveld in the depraved taste of her own gooey seed before swallowing it with an audible gulp.

She took a second to catch her breath, but she knew the fun was far from over. She once again ran her tongue around her shaft, cleaning it and keeping it engorged for what she had in mind. She steeled herself as she brought the disc down towards her crotch, her breadth quickening as drew closer to her quivering slit.

She was there now, gently probing her cunt with her own throbbing dick, her head running up and down it’s moistness. This was it, there was no going back now, if she did this, she could never undo it.

Slowly, her lips parted as the head of her dick sunk into her.

“Fuuuuuuuck.” she breathed, as she felt her folds clench around her rigid length, at once the pleasure of filling and being filled. Her mind could barely keep track of one sensation for the next. One second she was feeling her insides filled by this rough, turgid fuck-pole, and the next she was sinking her throbbing dick into this wet, welcoming sex-sleeve.

Faster. More. She starts pumping her dick faster and faster into herself, her insides slowly adjusting to its rigid form, grasping it from all sides trying to suck it in further to her core. While her dick seemed to grow harder and longer with each thrust, it wasn’t long before her dick was bottoming out inside her, the disk brushing against the underside of her churning ballsack. She pushed harder and harder, she needed more, to go deeper, to fuck and be fucked.

Her hand clenched the sheets below her, her breath was catching as she felt the head of her dick and the mouth of her voracious womb connect. This sent sparks through what was left of her fuck-drunk mind. She brought her legs up, giving herself a better angle from which to fuck herself, and now each thrust filled her with that sinful pleasure. She could think of nothing but the pleasure, only the need to feel her cock make-out with her cervix, but she was getting close now and she knew that she would need to stop before. . .

Or did she? Those dark gears spun faster and faster in her mind as she considered the inconsiderable. Her balls were filled with potent seed, her womb with a vulnerable egg, if she didn’t pull out now, what would happen. How could she face her team, as her belly would slowly begin to swell? How could she explain who the father was? She would be shunned, an outcast, pregnant while still in school, an unwed teenage mother. And all the while the father would be. . .

But this feeling, this pleasure was brain-breaking, and she knew that blasting her load inside would take it even further. So she didn’t care what. . . No, that was a lie, she did care. And she wanted it. She would be looked at with pity or disgust, a dumb slut of a girl who couldn’t keep her legs closed, and they would be right.

She was a dumb slut, a dumb slut that was going to knock herself up.

She rammed her cock in faster and faster, deeper and deeper as her mind was filled with all the terrible names she would be called, the looks of derision, until finally. She shoved her dick as far as it would go and held it there, and her world went white. Waves of her virile sperm smashed against her open womb, flooding it with her potent adolescent seed. She held it as throb after throb filled her with her own young. She could feel the heat inside, and she smiled.

Her dick, finally spent, went limp as Ruby pulled it from her messy depths. She brought her other hand to catch the spillage, a disgusting slut as she was, she didn’t want to get Weiss’s bed dirty. She scooped what little of her jizz made it out from her hungry snatch up to her mouth before licking it all off her fingers.

Now, as the hazy scales of lust fell from the young girls eyes, the full scope of what just happened crashed into her.

“Uh oh.” was all she said.

Weiss stepped into the locker room, a light sweat worked up from her team’s training running down the side of her of otherwise regal visage. Well, most of her team’s training. Their fearless leader had once again missed another session, she must have come down with a stomach bug, as she had missed the last few thanks to an early trip to the bathroom to heave.

That dolt, she thought to herself as she headed to the showers, she’s gonna get soft if she doesn’t train, she’s already starting to put on a few pounds.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my first ever erotic fan-fiction! Comments, criticism and story ideas welcome.


End file.
